Like Lions
by Very Special Lee
Summary: Everything is going down one day, and so are Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Follow Regulus Black around on the mission to eliminate the enemies of His Lordship and how he struggles to fulfill his orders.


**Like Lions**

_War is cruel business and destruction attends on it, not caring how many innocent lives will be ceased and how much blood will be shed.  
It is not the fault of those who started the war that nothing can stop it once the hatred, angst and courage resting in anyone's chest is released; but the fault of those who do not take sides and therefore do not risk making a clear choice.  
Eventually no winner or loser can be declared once the dust has settled around your ankles, as no one can win in war.  
War makes corpses of us all. Some may survive but nothing can let them forget the horror their eyes have seen and the hopelessness they felt as everything caused it to look impossible to win, the angst and the tension. Fighting against an enemy you do not know who it might be is tricky business.  
The strange guy next doors could be send to murder you, or the girl you usually meet in the tube early in mornings or the minister you work for himself; perhaps it is you who is the enemy of everyone else hiding amongst them like a wolf only waiting for the perfect moment to attack and weaken them.  
Trust is something you cannot dare to have in anyone if you do not want to end six feet under within the next few days. So naturally traitors can be everywhere and betray your secrets about your affiliation for instance, the wards around your house and the people you meet before you even notice they have done so._

Regulus pressed himself against the sooty wall in his back. His heart was pounding painfully fast against his ribs and he thought he would have to suffocate because he was almost unable to inhale the dusty air, and as he did it stung inside his lungs.  
To his right Barty Crouch Junior was sitting on the ground, tending a deep gash on his arm. Slowly Regulus bent down to him, glancing over his shoulder now and then, before he drew his wand and muttered healing spells under his breath, fully aware that his best friend was watching him intensely.  
They did not jump as an explosion went off only a few yards away from them. Scale of glass flew through the air and Regulus could cover his face just in time.  
But then he returned to heal Barty's injury as if nothing had happened, as if the building which had been standing opposite their hideout did not just explode into tiny pieces.  
However, his face was paler than before. Yet cold determination, the almost military calmness and the concern for his friend was clearly visible under his mask of indifference, at least to Barty.  
Though you cannot get used to the deadly peril they found themselves in and the lifeless bodies lying on the ground, Regulus and Barty managed it perfectly well in a more than stoic way to turn a blind eye to it.  
Another explosion nearby caused the air to burn and Barty squeezed Regulus' hand painfully.  
No, they were not afraid to lose their own life but to be left behind by the other one. Neither had the spark of an idea what to do if they would be the last one standing.  
Regulus frowned and ran his hand comforting through Barty's blonde hair, forcing him gently to look up. Their eyes met and for a moment which seemed like eternity to them, and they almost forgot they were on a mission, fighting their enemies, fighting to the death whether to their enemies' or their own. They would never stop until the end of the world. A never-ending battle.  
He could see the resignation in Barty's green eyes and though he was not in charge, but Lucius Malfoy, he said in a hushed tone of voice "Go home. You're injured and no help."  
Barty tried to speak up in protest; however, Regulus just grabbed his injured arm, causing him to wince as pain ran through his entire body.  
"Go," Regulus repeated, sounding more urgent. Lightning flashed are enlightening the sky.  
Only a few hours left until sunrise, Regulus thought, uncertain if he should be glad about this circumstance or not.  
Reluctantly Barty gave a curt nod and caught he portkey Regulus threw over to him, a weary expression in his eyes. "If you die, I'm going to kill you," Barty said with a smirk flashing over his face.  
Mere seconds after Barty disappeared, hit a green lightning flash the wall where he had sat before.

Suddenly Regulus felt a hand covering his mouth. He tried to struggle against the grip, but it was too strong.  
"It is quite... unusual to see you alone, Black," mumbled a voice in his neck and Regulus froze.  
The next moment the owner of the voice pushed him roughly to the ground.  
"I thought you'd manage to be dead by now," the other Death Eater said. It was Avery, as far as Regulus could tell from his voice.  
"Apparently I'm not!" hissed Regulus. He raised his arms over his face as Avery hit him severely.  
"How disappointing," Avery teased, pulling Regulus' thin arms away and stroking his cheeks before he slapped him hard across his face.  
Regulus was too mortified to move.  
Though they were in the middle of a battle Avery simply had to torment the younger one, like he had in school. There had been nights Regulus had spent on the tiled floor of the showers, crying, coughing up blood or sitting there motionless and unable to do anything after Avery was done with him.  
More lightning flashes were buzzing in the sky and Regulus hoped one would hit him, just to get away from Avery. He was panting for breath and his face was bruising as a larger man pushed Avery away from him and offered him his hand.  
"For Salazar's sake Avery, not just now!" said Lucius Malfoy in a low voice and glanced at his cousin-in-law. The boy was shivering to the bone, probably not only caused by the heavy rain and the cold wind; and it seemed like the encounter with Avery had a deeper effect on him then the whole kill-or-be-killed-business. He was holding his dislocated right wrist, but there was no sign of pain on his face. Good. Lucius could see the dark, red blood on his hands but it was obvious that it was not his otherwise he would be in a worse condition right now. Yet there was dried blood on his left temple and his eyes were slightly unfocused.  
Why had he promised his wife again to protect the younger one?  
He threw himself and Regulus to the ground, watching how a killing curse, which was originally aimed at him by one of the Order members, ended Miller's life. How unfortunate.  
Next to him he could hear Avery and Regulus still breathing, latter one was taking shallow breaths and Lucius suspected Avery broke his rib during their earlier... argument. The night was slowly fading and the sky was red as the first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon like it wanted to show the world how much blood had been shed the night before.  
"Is our business done here?" asked Avery, shielding his head from falling roof tiles.  
Lucius felt Regulus' piercing look resting on him as he said "Yes, this was just diversionary tactic. Our main concern is the house of the Prewetts."  
"Diversionary tactic?" echoed Regulus, ignoring the push of Lucius' elbow in his side. "People have died!"

Before either of them could answer the world exploded: Fire was in the air and there was no oxygen left. Instead pieces of glass, stones, roof tiles and dust were everywhere and screams still rang in Regulus' ears as he found himself lying on his back on wet meadow, trying to inhale air again.  
He could not hear the chirping of the birds sitting on the trees and neither could he hear Lucius talking to Avery; no, he was absolutely deaf.  
His head hurt and as he sat up the picture before his eyes was spinning in circles and dark spots were almost covering everything. Though he could not hear a thing he was quite sure a scream escaped his lips as he realised Avery was standing only a few metres away from him.  
The man stopped talking to Lucius instantly, who turned away, and slowly walked over. He knelt down in front of Regulus and smirked cruelly at him. Regulus tried to move away from him, but every muscle was frozen and even his voice broke as he attempted to tell Avery to leave him alone.  
Avery's lips moved and Regulus read his lips. "Are you scared, little Reggie?" the man was asking, and suddenly Regulus was so glad he could not hear the teasing tone in his voice.  
He did not understand why Lucius had his back turned to them, how he could let Avery do whatever he was intending to do. To be honest, Regulus had no desire to find out. He fixed his eyes on a large tree trunk and pretended not to care about Avery's hand resting on his lower thigh.  
Everything was alright. This was just a joke between friends. Nothing more.  
Regulus swallowed heavily and was glad as he saw his face- very much emotionless, reflected in Avery's eyes out of the corner of his eyes. Fear and the wish to be rather six feet under than here were increasing immensely inside his chest and his breaths went fast, yet he had the feeling to suffocate. Images of hands touching him flashed before his eyes and he closed his eyes in attempt to make them go away. He barely noticed how his hearing slowly returned.  
"...you'd survive that long. I'm mildly... impressed," said Avery, stroking Regulus' bruised cheek. The younger one could not compose himself any longer and started to shiver uncontrollably. Shut up, he thought. Just shut up and leave me alone for Merlin's sake!  
"Why so afraid?" Avery asked. He quite enjoyed having so much power over the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Of course Black would do anything if he just asked for it in the right manner.  
Regulus' knuckles turned white as he buried his fingers in the wet meadow. Even without looking at his hands he knew they were shaking madly, showing clearly visible to everyone how afraid he was. Rule 2: Never show your true feelings.  
"I..." he began; his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. "I... am n-no-not af- afraid."  
"Of course not," said Avery with a soothing voice. A wide grin spread on his face and he saw the unhidden angst in Regulus' grey eyes. They had lost their intense pierce and somehow they appeared to be dead. He laughed quietly, not wanting to interrupt Malfoy's thoughts.  
And Regulus was back in the showers of Slytherin, thirteen years old and too frightened by the fifth years to make a sound. He stoically let them beat him until he was coughing up blood. He knew not to struggle when they pushed his head under water otherwise they would let him die in the cold water. He deserved everything what they did to him and he did not even dared to ask why it was him. No, he endured the pain without putting up a struggle. Staying quiet had always been one of his strengths.

Someone pulled him on his feet and Regulus had to blink a few times until he realised that Lucius Malfoy was having his hand protectively on his shoulder, causing him to tense up, and was saying something to Avery, who looked like he had been under the Cruciatus for a longer moment or two.  
"You could've said something," murmured Lucius quietly.  
Regulus remained quiet. People were not interested in the life of others. And he could not find a reason to blame them for it. He glanced at Avery who grinned madly at him and stepped back, bumping into Lucius who did not let go off his shoulder. "He won't hurt you again," Lucius whispered.  
HE WILL! Regulus wanted to scream in the face of his cousin-in-law and soon to be father-of-his-godson. He will hurt me, just like everyone else and you bloody know it!  
But he merely looked to the ground.  
Lucius watched him warily, finally understanding _what_ exactly Narcissa had meant as she told him to take care of her favourite and mislead younger cousin.  
"I have a mission for you, Regulus," he said in a quiet voice.  
Regulus just nodded to show him that he was listening and interested in what Lucius had to tell him. He still mistrusted his voice and the hand on his shoulder made him feel quite uncomfortable. If he had been the one to decide what to do next then he would have locked himself up in the bathroom for hours, sitting on the cold tiles and scratching his arms to let the pain he felt free.  
"I am certain you know that the Prewett brothers are a thorn in the Dark Lord's side," Lucius continued, keeping an eye on Avery and Regulus. If he had known earlier about these unfortunate incidents he would have chosen Rabastan Lestrange instead of Avery.  
Again just a curt nod from Regulus.  
"I am asking you to pay them a visit and to... eliminate any source of irritation before the brothers return from their shift at the DMLE, understood?" Lucius' tone had become sharper and much colder than before but all he got was another nod.  
Regulus turned on his heel, a curt military turn, and drew his wand as he walked towards the house, expecting any second to be blown up or to be killed by some trap. They were at war after all.  
The war was taking place everywhere; not only within yourself and your conscience but also within the two opposite sides fighting each other as if there would not be a tomorrow.  
Perhaps there was not. How could there be something like hope for people like him? For people, who had murdered, had robbed, had hurt, had lied and had been anything else but human.  
Every step seemed to become heavier. The invisible weight on his shoulders was dragging him, or rather his inner-self, down into the abyss more than it had done ever before. His chest hurt and he knew he would not be able to kill anyone, who was not at least equal to him. He was not like Avery, who took great pleasure in making the life of his inferiors hell to live!  
Yesterday he had been accidently eavesdropping on Gideon Prewett at the Ministry and found out that his nephew and his niece would be the only ones at home today.  
Children... how could they expect him, the Healer in education, to kill innocent children, who had no idea that he was an enemy! This was so sick and though Regulus had not eaten in days he felt like he had to throw up.  
He forgot to try pulling down the wards around the house, but nothing happened. The house of the Prewetts' was not as large as Malfoy Manor, though the Prewetts were quite wealthy. Its main door was painted in a dark green and the door handle was golden. It had three floors and the windows were large enough to let the sunrays into the rooms for sure. He could not enjoy it.  
It seemed like you actually could spend a happy childhood in this house, with its garden and the old trees around it. No, he did not want to take the life of children who still had their entire life before them. It was wrong, so fucking wrong. And inside his head some voice of reason, what a pleasant surprise that he still had one, said "If you don't kill them it will be your coffin."  
He could not have cared less. At least he have had a life, which he has fucked up, but he had experienced things like friendship, love, angst and other unpleasant things, which they would never even have a chance to know.  
Biting his lip Regulus pushed the door, which was weirdly enough ajar, open, almost expecting something to happen. He even held his breath. Nothing.  
The steps of the staircase were creaking under his feet as he went up to the first floor, after exploring whether there was anyone in the kitchen and the living room. But only a few pale faced portraits of red-haired people had followed his movements, muttering things he did not understand under their breaths. He had made sure none of them could disappear into another picture.  
Shivers ran down Regulus' spine as he walked towards the only closed door on the first floor. He tried to stay absolutely calm and emotional unattached by the toys lying on the velvet carpet, the pictures of a happy family on the walls and the tiny shoes before the last door in the corridor.  
They were his enemies and would be better off six feet under, rather dead than being imprisoned by the Death Eaters. He bit his lip until he tasted blood in his mouth. The children did not deserve any of this. It was not fair.  
Slowly he pressed down the door handle and entered the room hoping; no, praying to every almighty authority it would be empty and that the children would not be at home.  
But of course hoping had never changed a matter of facts and Regulus put away his wand.  
He had not the intention to harm them in any way.  
_"You're going to make such a good father,"_ the words of his cousin Andy were still echoing through his head and so did his answer _"I do not think I will ever get old enough to be a father."  
_He glanced at the children, wrapped in a large white blanket and they were still breathing.  
Who was he to decide about their life?  
Having his back turned at them he opened the window to let in some air and pulled open the curtains- he just wanted to check how much time he had left until Fabian and Gideon Prewett would arrive. Approximately twenty minutes, probably less than ten.  
He cleared his voice and gently shook the shoulders of the children. "Wake up," he whispered. "Wake up, you lot."  
The eyes of the red-haired boy, not older than seven, flickered open and Regulus found himself looking in the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Their owner shrieked back.  
"Shh, I am a... friend of your dad," said Regulus calmly. "Come out of bed. I need to... need to tell you something."  
Shaking the shoulder of his sister roughly the boy got out of bed and helped her to climb down the three stair steps. They were so young, and yet it was the oldest they would ever get.  
"So who are you?" the boy asked and frowned at him. He was wearing his blue pyjamas with mice on it, but had wrapped a far too large purple dressing gown around himself.  
"Regulus," he managed to breathe. Five minutes left. His _friends _had just sent him in because he was younger than them and most people would not assume a seventeen year old to be a Death Eater.  
"Why are you upset, Rega- Regual- Reg?" the little girl wanted to know. How could she have possibly seen the desperation which was reaching out for his heart in his eyes?  
Regulus smiled sadly as she stumbled over his name and looked away as he saw the slight concern in her big blue eyes for the strange man, who was sent to kill her and her brother for the cause of an insane maniac!  
"I am not upset," lied Regulus. "I... I've just gotten something in my eye."  
He wanted to cry, to scream and to be all quiet at the same time. It would take him four words to kill them both, four simple words to end the life of someone else. It was not right that it took you so few to kill a person. He had no right to do it! No one had a right to.  
The little girl offered him his hand and said "I'm Lizzy and this is Jamie." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Daddy said the same thing as mummy left." Lizzy wrapped her arms around Regulus' waist and he felt more helpless than before. He would have given quite a lot not to know their names. Unshed tears were burning inside his eyes. Why did those children comfort their own murderer? Where was the logic behind it?

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," said the drawling voice of Lucius suddenly from the door frame. Regulus jumped and stood in front of the children trying to protect them from what would be following. His own life did not matter.  
"It goes against my Oath," Regulus said through gritted teeth. As a Healer in education he had sworn never to give up a life entrusted in his care.  
"Apparently so, now step aside."  
And as Regulus hesitated Jamie whispered "Do as he says. We'll get to see mummy again."  
"I'm so sorry," Regulus croaked and stepped aside, looking away as they were hit by the killing curse. However, he could not help not to hear the feeble thud as their bodies hit the floor.  
At least the children had not screamed. Regulus felt sick and leaned against the wall to remain standing. He had seen people being killed before and had done so himself, but never it would have occurred to him that killing magical children with flawless blood did not matter and that others could brush over this murders so fast as if nothing happened.  
"You are such an idiot!" spat Lucius and checked the corpses (How could you name the bodies of those who had lived mere seconds ago corpses?) to assure himself they were dead as a dodo.  
"I gave you an order and you disobeyed," Lucius went on, his voice cold as ice. "Though you are my protégé I will have to report it to His Lordship."  
Regulus did not react in any way. Until the end of the year he would be dead, so it really did not matter whether he would face his death sooner or later. He planned on betraying the Dark Lord and most certainly the man already knew of it or suspected it at least. To find and to destroy a part of someone else's soul was probably nasty business, and quite... deadly.  
"You will never aspire to be much, will you?" Lucius mocked. He toed the dead body of the boy, lying next to his sister. Not much protection for her. Not anymore.  
Carefully he stepped around them and walked away from Regulus, still not looking at the younger one. "You can't even kill a few children, much less fight off a sexual assault."  
He kept the anger out of his voice, but Regulus could still hear it as well as the amusement within it.  
It was just a pure poisonous insult between friends.  
"Not much of a man at all," Lucius added after a dramatic pause. With one look at the pathetic excuse of a Death Eater he left the room.

They had been sent to kill the family Prewett.

People do not expect murderers and Death Eaters to be able to actually feel something; and yet even those people, the worst of mankind and the most indifferent, cold, heartless of all, do have feelings. Some more like others.

None of the five Death Eaters was wearing his silver mask to hide his identity. They had no reason to as their opponents were already as good as dead.  
Fabian and Gideon Prewett were standing back-to-back and they fought like lions. Regulus thought it was a pity he had decided to become their enemy, as they would have made such good partners in a fight. The exchange of curses and spells was more like ballet than like an actual fight.  
It was Rabastan Lestrange's killing curse which hit Fabian Prewett right into his chest, as he was distracted for just one second to cast a protection shield around Gideon.  
Regulus could almost imagine the tormenting pain Gideon had to be going through. He had lost his brother and it was anything but pleasant to lose a brother, especially a twin brother.  
A small smile flashed over his face as Gideon was hit by a curse which caused him to fell down, his ribcage hardly moving up or down.  
"Try to heal him, Black!" yelled one of the other Death Eaters and two others grabbed Regulus' wrists and pushed him forward to where Gideon laid only a metre away from Fabian.  
They cheered as Pyrites, one of those who had been pushing him, ran his hand down Regulus' back saying "I didn't know I would ever have the pleasure of seeing you again after our last meeting in the showers," loud enough for everyone to hear.  
It took Regulus one second to turn around and to cast the Sectumsempra on Pyrites. He had enough of their assaults and there teasing words. It was not like he could not defend himself, but he had always been too terrified to make a stand. But this fear had turned into rage, cold burning rage.  
"Vermin of a human being," he hissed. "Dare to touch me again and I'll kill you-"  
"Like you killed the children?" asked another Death Eater and his eyes widened as a green lightning flash missed him for mere centimetres.  
Regulus turned his full attention back to Gideon, who was barely breathing anymore. Dark blood was running the man's face and his pulse went incredibly slow. Though the Death Eaters began to retreat as the Aurors suddenly arrived Regulus did not notice. They only thing he saw was a man who needed his help, everything else did not matter.  
"Lizzy and Jamie did not suffer," Regulus said calmly. He knew he could do nothing to safe Gideon's life; it was only a matter of time until he would die due his deep and incurable injuries. In silence he sat beside him, ignoring the Aurors who were coming nearer. He was a Healer, and though he belonged to the Dark Lord he still had some sort of privilege due his profession.  
Carefully Regulus placed Fabian's lifeless hand in Gideon's, as he felt the feeble heartbeat became so slow that he was certain it would stop any second, muttering "Brothers belong together."

Thanks for reading! I would really love to read your thoughts and comments on this Oneshot.  
So do not be shy and tell me, please.

Admin Regulus


End file.
